Keeping Shop
"Keeping Shop" is the nineteenth episode of the Disney Channel Original series American Dragon: Jake Long. Plot The episode starts off as two goblins taking a pixie, but Jake comes in and fly right after them that they move and he crashes in the wall, Trixie and Spud tell Jake that they have his back, but the goblins grab them and they said "It appears as if we have yours" but Jake saves them and they run away. Trixie and Spud feel guilty because they have messed up, Jake tells them about their limit of abilities, and tell them if they want to help him take out the pixie out of the cage, but Spud shakes the cage and messes up. Jake and Grandpa go away on a dragon retreat leaving Spud in charge, but Jake reminds Grandpa of the last time they left him alone, so now Trixie, Spud and Fu Dog in charge of the shop while they are gone. After they leave, Spud is in the Magic Part of the show and Spud has an extra arms and a whole lot of weird things that happen to him, it seems that he didn't listen when Fu Dog told him not to touch anything. When he calls to re-order things Fu Dog's friend tells that that a group of trolls have begun terrorizing Magus Bazaar. Fu tells Trixie and Spud that they only need to dress up as dragons and the Trolls will be scared off because they fear dragons. So Trixie and Spud put on a dragon costume and go to Magus Bazaar. In the Magus Bazaar, their plan starts to work, the trolls get scared but then Trixie insults their Mama, and it gets the trolls really angry. The trolls close in on Trixie and Spud, and as soon they are about to attack the sun comes out and turn into rock. Fu Dog tells Trixie and Spud that this gives them a day to figure out what to do. Fu Dog mixes them a potion which will give Trixie and Spud the powers of a dragon. Fu Dog stars putting Trixie and Spud in training so they get better at using the dragon powers. Every time Trixie and Spud get the hang of flying or using fire, or using their tail in battle, Fu Dog gets hurt, he tries to write a will, but he sees Trixie and Spud handling everything well, but when they can't stop they crash into Fu Dog. They say that they need practice on stopping; Fu Dog tells them that they need to practice in battle because it is time. In Magus Bazaar, they handle things really well, they defeat most of the trolls, but when Mama comes, Trixie is about to insult her, Spud pulls her in, they say that they are going to work together, but Mama pulls out their costume and they start running with Fu Dog. They go in the shop and hide, but the trolls come in, Trixie and Spud start fighting without powers, Spud gives Fu Dog the idea of using the "Instant Sunshine" potion to turn Mama into stone. Fu Dog throws it and it opens and it turns Mama into stone. The trolls then run away. The next day, Jake and Grandpa arrive at the shop everything is clean and perfect, except for the electronics that are destroyed. When Jake and Grandpa go in they see everything neat, but Grandpa slips and sees motorcycle trails in the ceiling. Trixie, Spud and Fu Dog say "Aww Man!" The episode ends on that. Trivia *Veronica makes her final appearance. Category:American Dragon: Jake Long episodes Category:Television episodes